


Hounds at Midnight

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock had jumped too late and the sniper had shot John? Sherlock makes a crossroads deal and Sam and Dean try to talk him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hounds at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post  
> http://doomslock.tumblr.com/post/29592573621  
> (Though I wrote the fic, I didn't come up with the original idea. The post credit goes to doomslock on tumblr)

"Tell us Sherlock! What was the deal?"

Suddenly there was a low growl. Spinning towards it, Sam swept his flashlight over the area, seeing nothing.

"Dammit Sherlock! We can help you, just tell us! We have time!" Dean said, grabbing Sherlock’s collar and shaking him.

"No we don’t. I made the deal, I’ll live with the consequences, figuratively speaking." Sherlock felt his mouth twitch up at the thought of John rolling his eyes at the joke. He knew he should be scared but he wasn’t. He felt at peace, for the first time in his life. He had finally discovered a friend in John and he couldn’t regret giving his life for him.

"Sherlock please. Think about what this will do to John."

"He’ll manage. He has for ten years." Closing his eyes, Sherlock remembered watching John slowly bleed out in his arms. He had been too late jumping. The sniper had shot and Sherlock had watched his best friend, his only friend crumple on the sidewalk. It was the last time he had seen John.

Sherlock had made the deal that night, his soul for John’s life. He had never been able to find the courage to find John and tell him what happened, letting him believe that Sherlock was dead. And now it was time to pay the price.

"Tell John I’m sorry," Sherlock said, stepping out of the ring of Goofer Dust and walking towards the Hell Hounds.


End file.
